The Forgotten One
by GIFV Wifey
Summary: Inuyasha once again is love with Kikyo so when he meets Kagome a girl who was in his past who come back and has a secret concerning Inuyasha you know that there is going to be drama Inuyasha X Kagome
1. Prolouge

The Forgotten One

Summary: Inuyasha once again has his heart broken by Kikyo so when he meets Kagome a girl that has a secret concerning Inuyasha who has forgotten her Inuyasha X Kagome

Hi this GIFV Wifey this is my first fic I have many ideas but I had thought this would be the perfect choice for a first fic

The Guys

Inuyasha Takashi 18; a inuhanyou who lives with his brother Sesshomaru, Has blue-silverfish wave, two adorable triangular ears perched on top of his head, and amber eyes

Sesshomaru Takashi 21; an inuyoukai who lives with his brother Inuyasha, has ivory hair, gold-amber eyes

Miroku Higurashi 18; a monk who claims to have a "cursed hand", blue-black hair in a rat ponytail, violet eyes

Koga Ookami 18; a wolf demon who is cocky beyond believe, Black hair in a high ponytail, clear blue eyes

Bankotsu 18; a human who has six brothers he is the youngest of the seven brothers, Black hair in a braid, has green eyes

Here is a except from the next chapter:

Inuyasha POV

It was the last day of summer I was chilling with my best friends Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu.

We were telling each other about of conquests when Miroku blurts that He is stopping being a pervert for Sango.

We stare at him then we burst out laughing at him

Kouga said "I give you until the end of week."

Bankotsu blurt out "Tuesday."

I said "tomorrow."

Miroku gets enraged "well I believe I can do this for Sango through you guys do not have faith in me why should I listen to you nothing of you guys have girlfriend and Inuyasha Kikyo doesn't count as a girlfriend."

"Ooh" Kouga and Bankotsu said.

"Shut up "Inuyasha shouted

* * *

I know it is short but I need advice and fast here some choices I need u to choice on:

A. Hiten is good who should I pair him up with

B.Sesshomaru with Kagura/ Rin

C. If Rin is not with Sesshomaru Kohaku/Shippo

That some of my concerns plz tell me I will update tonight if I get some answers


	2. The Next Day

Thank you Broken Chaos and Claire Cooper for adding me to their favorites and alerts I was surprised how fast I was getting responses to this story. There were two mistakes: when I was describing Inuyasha I put silverfish when I was trying to say silverish then there was the misspelling of except when I was going for exception. Here are the girls' descriptions

Kagome Higurashi 17; Cousin to Miroku, a miko who has a secret that she is hiding from Inuyasha, wavy blue-black hair that goes down her to her waist, blue eyes

Sango Taijiya 18; a demon slayer who is Kagome Best friend since pre-K, hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes

Rin Higurashi 16; younger sister to kagome, miko like her older sister, brown hair in a side ponytail, hazel eyes

Ayame Wolf 16; wolf demon, betrothed to Koga, red hair in two pigtails, green eyes

Kagura Storm18; wind sorceress, black hair in a bun, red eyes

"Guys how I am going back to that school after what happened there" Kagome yelled a t her friends Sango, Ayame, Kagura, and her sister Rin

"Kagome he might have forget about you so you do not have anything to worry about anything" said Sango

"I hope that true Sango because he put me in a lot of pain from what he did" Kagome screamed

"Mommy what wrong" said a small voice

"Nothing honey go back to sleep" Kagome answered

Kagome and the girls waited until they heard the door closed and for breathing to slow down in the room down the hallway

"He is so adorable Kagome" Ayame squealed

"I know he looks like his father" Kagome whispered

"Is that why you do want Inuyasha to forget you" Kagura questioned

"Yes it is Kagura" Kagome answered

"Well we might as well go to sleep school starts tomorrow" Ayame said

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang

The boys arrived at Inuyasha house to check their schedules.

Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt and baggy jeans with red and white K Swiss

Miroku was wearing the same thing except in purple with white and purple K Swiss

Kouga was wearing the same thing except in blue with white and blue Jordan

Bankotsu was wearing same thing except in green with white and green New Balance

Hiten was wearing same thing except in black with white and black Nike (sorry didn't know if I should add him)

"Well boys this senior year we have to make the best out of this year" Miroku said

"Yeah like who came get the most girls, pull the most pranks, etc" Kouga shouted

"We all know who going to get slapped the most" Hiten said looking at Miroku

"Shut up let's go to school already" Miroku demanded

The guys left in Inuyasha's Hummer

* * *

The Girls

The girls woke up by Kagome and Rin younger brother Souta who spurted the girls with cold water

Kagome got dress and put on a pink Baby Phat Shirt that was tight on her midriff and showed her belly ring and tattoo that was a star and heart with pink skinny jeans and pink Pumas

Sango was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt with the logo you want some this on front well your man already had a taste on the back with a jean skirt that reach knee length with Blue Ecko shoe

Rin was wearing a yellow strapless summer dress with Jimmy Choo flip-flops

Ayame is wearing an orange halter top with orange capris that reach the knee with orange Manolo

Kagura is wearing black tank top and Black hip huggers and black boots

They rode in Kagura Escalade to go to school

* * *

Normal Pov

"Look like the freshman are hotter this year" Koga said

"So my eyes and hands are for Sango only and here she comes" Miroku said

"Oh no here comes Miroku Sango" Rin told

"Somebody hide me" said Kagome

They were looking at her strangely

"What he is my cousin and I did not tell him about me coming to this school" Kagome said while ducking under Kagura seat

"Hello ladies Rin how is Kagome" said Miroku

"She is doing fine Miroku" Said Rin in a hurry

"Miroku get your butt over here before we come get you" Shouted Hiten

"I dare you too" Miroku said

"Oh No" Said Sango, Rin, Kagura, and Ayame unison

"What was that Miroku" Bankotsu said

Miroku was suddenly surrounded by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru who just arrived at school, Koga, Bankotsu, and Hiten

"Hello ladies" the guys said

"What that smell" said Koga

"Yeah it smells good" Hiten said

"There another girl in there idiots" Sesshomaru explain

"Come out little girl" Inuyasha taunted

Will Kagome come out or will the girls help her get out this situation

Who was that voice talking to Kagome and the girls

Here the disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha


	3. Meeting a new person and a hater

Hello this is my third chapter and I am very excited about this. My sister just posted her first one-shot and she needed my support so I did not update early. Her Story is Independent in Kim Possible Section. I just like to say that everybody that read the story even you did not review I am grateful. Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. My baby has a double infection and he just turned one yesterday(His picture is on my profile) and my baby cousin we discovered has meningitis.

This my disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha but in my dreams

"Guys think of something fast please" Kagome begged.

"Okay how about we up the trunk and the stuff fall out so the guys can help us and Kagome can run into the girl's bathroom and wait for us" Rin suggested.

"That could work Rin" Kagura said.

Kagura lifted the trunk button by her seat.

The girls hurried to the back Ayame used her hands to quickly put the stuff down.

"Man Kagura the stuff fell out of the trunk" Ayame Shouted

"Guys could you help Ayame put the stuff back"

The guys went to help her but not without grunting and curses under their breath.

Kagome dashed out of the car.

The guys turned in that direction but Sango, Rin, Kagura, and Ayame were blocking their view of seeing

"What was that" Kouga said

"Nothing " Rin exclaimed

"Okay" Kouga said

Kagome was in the building but then she bumped into someone

"I am very sorry" Kagome keep saying over and over again

"That okay are you alright" said the mysterious boy

"Yes I am my name is Kagome Higurashi" She stated

"Mine is Hojo Akitoki

"Well... I have to go now" Kagome said

Kagome walk at first slowly then started to pick out the pace when she felt eyes staring intensively at her back.

Kagome went and hid in the girls bathroom

She tripped when she walked in the bathroom.

She started to look around the bathroom when she felt a presence

She started to get up while she was suddenly pushed down

"Well look here after two years you decide to show your face again"snarled a voice

"Well I thought that you could be on top when I take a vacation Kinky- hoe oops Kikyo" Kagome said

Kikyo growled out"Well when you were gone I do get on top of something".

"What?" Kagome questioned..

"Inuyasha" Kikyo declared.

"I knew you that you liked my sloppy second but **DAAAAAAMNNNNNNN **kinky hoe" Kagome exclaimed.

Kikyo was enraged that she raised hand to slap Kagome when she got a better idea.

"Ka-go-me do Inuyasha knew that you are here?" Kikyo asked.

"No why" Kagome answered.

"Perfect" Kikyo said.

Kikyo suddenly ran out the bathroom.

Kagome curious started to follow her when she figure why Kinky hoe asked her did Inuyasha knew that she was here.

Kagome so terrified that she left the bathroom and went to the library.

She texted the girls fast and told them that Kinky hoe was on her way to expose her to the guys that she was in the school.

Kagura texted back first "Were are u now?

Kagome texted them back "In the library".

"We will be in there in five minutes Kagome" Sango texted to her.

It is short but I will have longer chapters pretty soon Sorry. for the wait


End file.
